


A Serpent In Red and Gold: Year One

by orphan_account



Series: A Serpent In Red and Gold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco gets sorted into Gryffindor because The Sorting Hat saw some Gryffindor within Draco.





	A Serpent In Red and Gold: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first fanfiction that I am writing so if you guys have some constructive criticism, please tell me.
> 
> 'Thoughts'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy is sorted into Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first written fanfiction. Please tell me what I can improve of my story.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall called out. The boy who was called out walked over to the stool where The Sorting Hat was going to sort the Draco. He sat onto it and the hat was placed ontop of his head. ' " The Sorting Hat said.

' _Aaaah, the next Malfoy eh? Let's see...... Of course you would have a lot of Slytherin in you! But there is also some Ravenclaw in you. Hmmmm..... Difficult to sort you....'_ The Sorting Hat speaks.

'Just put me in Slytherin! All of my ancestors where in there so I belong there!' Draco tells the hat.

' _That is what I would usually do but..._ ' The hat trails off.

'But what?' Draco demands.'

The hat stays silent as it goes through his memories once more, taking a closer to some that he skimmed through.

' _Draco Malfoy, now while you may not like the house I place you in right away, you'll eventually warm up and make loyal friends and maybe will become friends and maybe something more with your crush of yours.'_ The hat says.

'What? That doesn't sound like Rravenclaw nor that much like Slytherin! And what's that about my crush?! What house are you placing me in???' Draco demands."

 _ **"** GRYFFINDOR!!"  _The Sorting Hat announced.

The Great Hall fell completely silent. Draco's sorting took 15 minutes, one of the longest time for a student to be sorted. Once it was seven minutes in, the Great Hall became loud with conversations everywhere.

Everyone was frozen. Even Professor McGonagall. She quickly recovered though, and took the hat off of Draco's head. Draco stands up, still in shock. McGonagall gently pushes him forward.

Draco stumbles slightly before walking towards the Gryffindor table. He sits down on a table furthest away from the other Gryffindors and he just sits there, panicking quietly. Is his father going to disown him?? 'Of course he is.' Draco thinks. He is still in deep in thought as someone approaches him.

"Hey there." Someone greets. Draco is pulled away from his thoughts and looks up at the person. It's Harry Potter.

"Potter." Draco sneers.

"Malfoy." Harry responds.

"What do you want?" Draco asks.

"To be friends."

"And why should I say yes when you didn't shake my hand?" Dracao demands.

"Because you were being a git and to answer your first question, if you say no, the next six years are going to be frustrating." Harry says simply.

Draco stares at Harry for a minute. "Think about it, Malfoy." Harry says and moves over to the other Gryffindors as Ron Weasley is also sorted into Gryffindor.

Draco sits there, thinking. He stays like that for the remainder of the banquet.

* * *

 Harry sits down next to the other Gryffindor's, talking and listening to Seamus Finnigan, talk about his parents. He glances over to Draco every once in a while, looking away after a few seconds.

Soon, the feast ends and they are sent to the Common Room, being led by Percy Weasley, a Gryffindor prefect. He explains everything about room and such and they lay on their beds. His bed in the middle of Ron and... Malfoy.

"What? There is no way in hell I am sleeping next to you, Potter." Draco sneers.

"I don't want to sleep next to you neither!" Harry replies.

"Well, that's too bad then." Professor McGonagall says. "You two, go to sleep or you'll get detentions. " That immediately shut Harry and Draco up.

They silently glared at each other. They both lay down on their respective beds. Harry dozed off a minute later. Draco lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling, once again lost in thought. He lays like that for another ten minutes, before also dozing off in a restless sleep


End file.
